


Please take a seat

by B1tchyUn1corn



Series: Haikyuu - Buff Bois Body Worship [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Butt Plugs, M/M, Muscles, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rough Sex, Smut, Stripper Sugawara Koushi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B1tchyUn1corn/pseuds/B1tchyUn1corn
Summary: Daichi has been away for a while. Suga missed him.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Haikyuu - Buff Bois Body Worship [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906915
Comments: 4
Kudos: 109





	Please take a seat

**Author's Note:**

> Its better if you see the outfits first so you don't get confused. 
> 
> Suga's Outfit: https://d2h1pu99sxkfvn.cloudfront.net/b0/12205486/573207486_FuVyTQbPKj/P0.jpg  
> Daichi's Outfit: http://www.menssuitstips.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/10/Mens-black-suit-with-orange-colored-tue.jpg
> 
> Also let me know what you think

The club was dark. The only way one could actually see anything in here was because of the warm yellow light that was overhead the bar. That and the lights illuminating the stage where strippers were on poles or provocatively dancing. 

But for Daichi, the only thing illuminating the room for him was the gorgeous ash-blond that was currently serving drinks. Suga managed to be the sexiest person in the room and he wasn’t even on the pole. 

He makes his presence known to Suga by walking over and pressing himself to Suga’s back, lightly cupping Suga’s groin with his left hand. Before Suga could try and do anything Daichi lowered his head to whisper in Suga’s ear 

“Missed me, sweetheart?” 

Suga’s shoulders relaxed in recognition of the voice. He tilted his head to the right and leaned into Daichi. He let out a low hum as if to say yes.

Daichi straightened up and moved his hand from Suga’s groin to his abdomen. He gently pulled Suga to his left side. Suga immediately yet gracefully put his hands on Daichi’s broad shoulders. 

Suga faced Daichi, chin on his shoulder peering up to Daichi’s face. His eyelids were hooded but eyes heated. 

“Well hello there handsome, is there something I can do for you?” 

Daichi used his free hand to lift Suga’s head slightly to meet his heated gaze with one of his own. 

“Well, I was hoping to catch up on lost time. Can that be arranged?” 

“Of course,” Suga replied moving out of Daichi’s hold and looked over his shoulder “Please, follow me” 

Suga led Daichi through a curtain that covered a hallway that separated the bar and the stage. It was a long corridor with doors on both sides. They were supposedly soundproof but judging by the various faint noises, they could use an upgrade. 

They reached the end of the corridor and Suga turned to the left. The door was a simple cherry wood door, a dark shade to match the aesthetic of the club. Suga opened the door and signaled for Daichi to enter. 

“Please take a seat,” Suga said, closing the door and locking it. 

The room was sparse yet tasteful. The left of the room held a pole that was on top of a small circular stage big enough for one person. It was surrounded by two armchairs with sangria-colored upholstery. To the right was a Red Velvet Chesterfield Loveseat. 

Daichi sat in the loveseat with a sigh. He rested his left arm on the armrest and loosened his tie with the other one. He may have had time to rest but still felt a little jet-lagged. Sitting on a plane for 13 hours was surprisingly hard to do. 

Suga, who was still by the door, used the moment to take in Daichi. Three weeks. Daichi was away on a business trip for three weeks. It was torture. Only god knows how much he missed the handsome yet kind man. 

Daichi was always the one spoiling him. Whether it be in bed or otherwise, but tonight was going to be all him. 

Suga walked over to Daichi and sat on the side of his lap and placed his hands back on Daichi’s shoulders, rubbing them slowly. 

“It's been a while.” 

Daichi opened his eyes and smiled at Suga. The hand that wasn’t on the rest made his way to Suga’s back and started caressing it, alternating between knuckles and   
his palm. 

“Hey there, love.” 

“I missed you,” Suga said as his right hand made its way down and started rubbing Daichi’s chest. 

“Aww, was my sweetheart lonely without me?” Daichi cooed. 

He pulled Suga closer to him and nudged Suga’s face to place butterfly kisses all over the side of his throat. 

Suga let out a small moan and clutched his suit lapels. 

“Y-yes” 

“How much?” he murmured 

He started nipping at Suga’s jaw. 

“S-So much...” He started to slowly grind down on Daichi’s lap. Daichi groaned at the sensation. 

“Yeah, I missed you too, you know” Daichi removed the arm that was on the armrest and placed it on Suga’s thigh and started rubbing it. 

Suga moved his hand from Daichi’s shoulder to his chin and used that to lift Daichi’s head. Daichi lifted an inquisitive eyebrow at the action but didn’t say anything. 

Suga smiled sweetly and moved both his hands to rub Daichi’s chest. He leaned forward and started leaving open-mouthed kisses to Daichi’s throat. 

Daichi tilted his head back and moaned. Suga smirked and leaned back but continued to rub his chest for a while. 

“You must be jetlagged from the flight, isn't that so?” Suga asked, removing Daichi’s tie and wearing it himself. 

“Hmm, yeah 13-hour flights aren't kind to your muscles, as it turns out” Daichi laughed. 

“Well then, why don’t you let me take care of you?” Suga stated in a sweet manner, nimble fingers removing Daichi’s jacket. 

Daichi chuckled, “You wanna take care of me, huh?” he leaned forward so Suga could completely take his jacket off. 

Suga gave a quick peck to Daichi’s lips and shifted so his legs were on the outside, straddling Daichi’s thighs and ground down on Daichi’s hard on. Daichi let out a low moan and his hands moved to settle on the small on Suga’s back.

“Sounds to me like you want that,” Suga laughed breathlessly. He started unbuttoning Daichi’s shirt, fingers barely skimming the skin underneath it. Daichi loved the feel of Suga’s fingers but he wanted more.

“God, you're so hot.” Suga moaned, pushing Daichi’s shirt to the sides to admire his torso. 

“I love your muscles.” Suga leaned forwards to kiss and bite Daichi’s pecs. His hands were at Daichi’s abs, nails lightly scratching at them. 

“So strong,” his hands slowly moved up to settle on Daichi’s shoulders, “And your shoulders, fuck, they make me go insane.” Suga gripped them tightly. Daichi groaned, not sure if it was because of the words or the pain. Maybe it was both. 

Daichi couldn’t handle it anymore. Suga was rhythmically grinding on him and slowly removing his shirt, making sure to feel his arms up. But what got to Daichi most of all was the look. He was looking at Daichi like he was some sort of sex god, with such reverence and hunger.   
He couldn’t restrain himself any longer. He grabbed Suga’s hips, grip close to painful, and lifted him up slightly to lay him down on the loveseat. His hands cupped Suga’s face and kissed his lips with fervor. 

He placed his knee between Suga’s thighs and rubbed it against Suga’s groin. Suga moaned at the feel of Daichi’s thick knee rubbing against his clothed dick but Daichi swallowed them. 

Suga loved this. Being surrounded by Daichi. His smell, his touch, how he feels, everything. But this wasn’t what he had planned so he gently pushed him away. He giggled at the brunette’s puzzled expression and leaned up to whisper in Daichi’s ear. 

“I want to ride you.” And oh god, the unabashed moan that Daichi let out was enough to make Suga’s cock painfully hard against his leotard. 

“That works for me,” Daichi said hurriedly as he moved back to sit back and removed his cock from his pants. 

Suga laughed at Daichi’s neediness. He sat up, maneuvering to sit opposite of Daichi, upper back on the armrest. He spread his legs to give Daichi a view of his perineum. 

God, what a sight it was. 

Suga laughed at Daichi’s expression and moved his hand to play with the black buttplug that was in his ass. 

“I j-just wanted to be prepared,” Suga moaned 

“Dammit, Suga!” Daichi cried out in frustration and went to remove the buttplug from Suga’s ass in one fell swoop. Suga cried out and Daichi grabbed him to position his hole against his aching cock. 

“Wanted to ride me, didn’t you?” Suga nodded. Daichi slapped his ass, “Then hurry up.” 

Suga nodded again and slowly sank into Daichi’s cock. Daichi, who by this point was too impatient to hold himself back, snapped his hips up, bottoming out in Suga. 

Suga cried out in pleasure and immediately moved to grip Daichi’s shoulders to secure himself. Daichi grabbed Suga’s hips to keep him still and kept ramming up into him. 

Suga couldn’t do anything but moan. Daichi was usually gentle when having sex but the times when he got rough were his favorite. Not that he didn’t love the sex they normally had. But Daichi was just SO HOT when he took charge. He just took what he wanted from Suga without any concern for him at that moment. 

Plus, the way his muscles flexed was just so sexy to him. 

“S-so hot,” Suga stuttered between loud moans as he felt up Daichi’s chest and arms. Daichi laughed and intentionally flexed, making Suga groan. 

“Yeah, you like my muscles sweetheart?” Daichi asked, slowing his pace just a bit to let Suga answer. 

“I-I love them so much.” 

“Is that so?” 

Daichi’s hands started caressing his back 

“Though I love it more when you use them to fuck me,” Suga said moving his hips to match Daichi’s rhythm. 

Daichi choked a little before gripping Suga’s hips again, this time lightly, and leaning into Suga’s ears.

“You mean like this?” he teased before tightening his grip and ramming Suga harder than he ever did that night. 

Suga’s brain short-circuited at the pleasure of being fucked and the pain of Daichi gripping his hips so tight he was sure nail impressions would be left. Those thoughts soon left him when Daichi found his prostate. 

Suga moaned so loudly Daichi was sure it could be faintly heard outside of the room. Daichi continued nailing his prostate with every thrust. Suga immediately lurched forward in a mix of pain and pleasure and started scratching at Daichi’s back. 

Where Daichi grunted lowly in response to the pleasure of Suga’s tight hole, Suga was loud and wanton in his moans. There was no way these half-decent walls would hide them. 

Daichi tucked his head into the crook of Suga’s neck, licking at it. Suddenly he bit down, harsh enough to draw a bit of blood. Suga screamed at the pain, it was too much for him. His walls clenched around Daichi’s cock and he came. Hard. 

It was a few moments before he was done but when he was, he went limp against Daichi. He hugged Suga close to him and thrusted a few more times before coming inside Suga. He removed his cock and lied down in the loveseat, holding Suga. 

Both were breathless and panting. Suga recovered a little first and tilted his head and started leaving kisses on Daichi’s jaw.   
“You know, I did say I wanted to ride you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Damn this took a while to write. But it did help me understand when to hold back coz chxrii told me the first fic was a bit long so I decided to edit out some scenes here. And I'm glad I did, they did nothing but add to my word limit.
> 
> Editing by:  
> @chxrii.cxla on Instagram
> 
> Also, follow me on my Instagram  
> @fan_girlconfessions


End file.
